1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method to determine application of an adaptive filter, and more particularly, to a system and method to determine application of an adaptive filter which removes noise by identifying a plurality of noise signals affecting a signal to be measured.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a bio signal is a low frequency signal, and much noise occurs therein due to motion of electrodes. To remove such noise, various electrode and signal processing methods are used. In particular, a method for removing motion noise of electrodes using an acceleration signal is recently being studied by many research institutes. To this end, principal company analysis (PCA) and an adaptive filter are mainly used. However, since the PCA has limitation in that at least two channels of a signal should be measured, at least two input sensors are required. Also, the PCA requires a great amount of data to properly process data. For these reasons, the PCA is not favorable for real time processing. Also, the adaptive filter has a problem in that an output value is close to zero when a bio signal to be obtained and a noise pattern to be removed coincide with each other.